pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Import:Johnny Chan
:For the actor, see Johnny Chan (actor). Johnny Chan (Traditional Chinese: 陳強尼), born in Guangzhou (Canton), China in 1957, now living in Las Vegas, Nevada) is a professional poker player. Early life Chan moved with his family in 1962 from Guangzhou to Hong Kong, then in 1968 to Phoenix, Arizona and later in 1973 to Houston, Texas where his family owned restaurants. He was going to continue in the family business, but when he was 16 he went on a junket to Las Vegas, Nevada. When he was 21, Chan dropped out of the University of Houston, where he was majoring in hotel and restaurant management, and moved to Las Vegas to become a professional gambler. Poker tournaments World Series of Poker Chan attributes some of his early success to the fact that many players had not previously played against Asian players. He shot to fame in the late 1980s, winning the championship event of the World Series of Poker (WSOP) in two consecutive years (1987 and 1988). A videotape of the 1988 WSOP final heads up match is featured in the movie Rounders, in which Johnny Chan makes a cameo appearance. He almost won a third consecutive title, but finished in 2nd place in 1989 to Phil Hellmuth. He is the last player to win back-to-back WSOP Main Events, a feat many prognosticators think he could hold forever given the increasingly larger fields. Jerry Buss, an avid poker player and owner of the Los Angeles Lakers, promised Chan an NBA championship ring if he could win three in a row. Chan is known for keeping a "lucky" orange in front of him on the table, and after the second consecutive WSOP title other players began bringing fruit to the table in hopes of increasing their luck. Chan says he only had an orange with him because of the pleasant scent, as smoking, which was allowed in many tournaments then, bothered him. Chan was once a smoker, but now he neither smokes nor drinks alcohol. In 2005, Chan became the first player to win ten World Series of Poker titles, defeating Phil Laak in a Texas hold 'em event. He is currently tied with Doyle Brunson for second place with 10 World Series of Poker bracelets, behind Phil Hellmuth (11). He was inducted into the Poker Hall of Fame in 2002. In 2008, Chan cashed for the first time in the main event since 1992, earning $32,166 for his 329th place finish. World Series of Poker Bracelets Up to 2008, Chan has won $4,116,702 at the World Series of Poker. Poker Superstars Chan competed in the $400,000 Poker Superstars Invitational Tournament in February 2005. He came back from only having $20,000 chips out of $3,200,000 in play to finish in second place to Gus Hansen. Chan later competed in Poker Superstars II during the summer of 2005. He defeated 22 of the best players to make it to the finals. Then he defeated Todd Brunson in the finals after three matches to win the $400,000 first prize. Chan appeared in Poker Superstars III where he made it as far as the semi finals but was defeated by Todd Brunson after three matches. Poker After Dark On NBC's late night poker show Poker After Dark, a six person $20,000 buy-in winner-takes-all tournament, Johnny Chan has the distinction of having the most victories to date with three wins, doing so with only having appeared five times, coming in second and fifth with the ones he didn't win. His appearances were: *WSOP Champions - originally aired Jan 15-20, 2007 - Won heads-up against Chris Moneymaker *Golden Men - originally aired Jun 11-16, 2007 - Lost heads-up against Joe Hachem *World Champions - originally aired Feb 11-16, 2008 - Won heads-up against Phil Hellmuth *International - originally aired Feb 25-Mar 1, 2008 - Won heads-up against Patrik Antonius Other tournaments One of Chan's earliest victories in poker was in Bob Stupak's 1981 American Cup poker tournament. Johnny Chan made it to the final table, and defeated all 9 other players in less than an hour. After this feat, Stupak gave Chan the nickname, The Orient Express. Chan has yet to make a final table on the World Poker Tour (WPT), despite playing in numerous events. Chan also featured in the 2004 and 2005 World Series of Poker Tournament of Champions events and the National Heads-Up Poker Championship in the same years. As of 2008, his total live tournament winnings exceed $6,700,000.Hendon Mob tournament results Personal life In addition to playing poker, Chan owns a fast-food franchise in the Las Vegas Stratosphere Hotel and is a consultant for various casinos and game makers. He has aspirations of opening his own casino. Chan has also written for Card Player magazine. He appeared in the first season of the GSN series High Stakes Poker. In 2005, Chan collaborated with Mark Karowe to release Play Poker Like Johnny Chan (ISBN 1-933074-48-5), an instructional book on several different types of poker. On November 28, 2006, the follow-up titled: Million Dollar Hold'em: Winning Big in Limit Cash Games (ISBN 1-58042-200-4), which focuses on limit hold'em strategy, was released. In 2007, Chan launched an online poker room, Chanpoker.com. It closed in August 2008. Chan writes a regular article in the bi-monthly magazine Trader Monthly. In Popular Culture Jonny Chan was portrayed in 1998 film Rounders as himself. In a flashback, he's shown as having been out-bluffed by the main character Mike McDermott (Matt Damon). Notes External links *Official site * *All In Magazine tips article *Goldsea article and interview *PokerListings.com profile de:Johnny Chan fr:Johnny Chan it:Johnny Chan nl:Johnny Chan no:Johnny Chan pl:Johnny Chan pt:Johnny Chan ru:Чан, Джонни fi:Johnny Chan sv:Johnny Chan zh:陈强尼 Category:World Series of Poker Main Event winners Category:World Series of Poker bracelet winners Category:American poker players Category:Chinese poker players